


Stronger Together than Apart

by sinceresapphire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Tony and Pepper spend some quality time together after the Civil War. Of course, Rhodey can't let his best friend be.





	

"I miss moments like this more than anything."

The eights words said by Pepper were the first spoken in over an hour which surprised Tony as he usually couldn’t help talking even when he had nothing to say. However, this moment with Pepper wrapped up in his arms as they laid together on the couch felt like a dream he didn’t want to wake up from.

“Really Pep? Because there are a lot of other things that I could imagine you missed doing with me.”

Doing nothing went against Tony’s nature but he would do nothing until the end of time if it meant that he got to keep Pepper with him.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him but she couldn’t hide the smile either.

“This is the moment that is just for me. You’ve been intimate with other people but not like this. This is reserved for me. I just…..I didn’t realize how much I came to rely on these moments until you nearly died, _again_.”

Tony tensed up at the mention of what happened in Siberia.

There were so many nightmares the nights he actually managed to fall asleep in the days after he got back to the United States.

Pepper shifted a bit so she could run her hand through his hair and calm him down.

“God, Tony. Seeing you in that hospital bed felt like my worst nightmares came true and it didn’t matter that we were no longer together.”

_Quickly making her way through the hospital hallway, Pepper’s designer heels tapped loudly on the titled floor but few people paid her much attention. She clutched her bag tightly in her hand as she remembered the message she received from FRIDAY about Tony._

_It didn’t take her long to reach the door to Tony’s hospital room where she paused to take several deep and calming breaths. Then she entered the room, freezing in shock at the sight that met her eyes._

_A hand went up to her mouth as she gasped in shock._

_There were so many wires and tubes connected to the unconscious Tony but what stuck out more to her were the numerous bruises and bloodied bandages._

_Pepper, when she regained movement, walked across the room and dropped into the chair besides his bed then grabbed his hand._

_“Oh Tony……I’m so sorry.”_

Tony’s hold on Pepper tightened as he kissed her forehead.  He knew how hard it was for her and there wasn’t anything he could say that would make it better so he used actions instead, to show that he was here and he loved her.

“We’re stronger together, Pep. I just wish I realized this sooner then maybe…..”

Frowning, he didn’t know if he should finish the thought.

Maybe, if Pepper had been around then things wouldn’t have gone to hell like they had. Maybe she could have helped get Steve to the table and listen so they could compromise instead of Steve running away with the others and doing what they wanted instead of listening to the will of all of the nations that signed the accords.

He let out a deep sigh.

“Tony, listen to me. The fugitives aren’t worth destroying yourself for. You did what you could and I’m proud of you for choosing to listen to the people.  Rogers and the others are the ones that need to get over themselves.”

Hearing Pepper tell him that she was proud of him, took some of the guilt he carried and he kissed her.

“I love you, Pepper; more than you could possibly know.”

“I think I have a fairly good idea. I love you too, Tony.”

The couple let the silence fall over them as they took comfort from being so close to each other again and their eyes drifted close.

“Well, this is a sight I didn’t think I’d see again.”

The sudden sound of Rhodey’s voice caused Pepper and Tony to jump slightly as they were caught off guard.

The man in question, rolled around the couch and over to the space in front of the loveseat with a grin on his face.

“Honey bear, I love you and all but you have terrible timing.”

Rhodey smirked.

“I have excellent timing actually.”

Pepper couldn’t resist giggling because she had missed their antics.

“Some things never change, do they?”

Tony and Rhodey looked at each other and smiled because at the end of the day, as long as they have each other then everything will be okay.

Nudging Tony slightly, Pepper moved so she could sit up and he followed suit then wrapped an arm around Pepper’s shoulders.

“So to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I can’t just stop by and see my favorite people?”

Tony rolled his eyes but he couldn’t completely hide his smile either. Knowing that there were people who wanted to be around him after what the media was calling the Avengers Civil War, was good for him though he’s still working on accepting it.

Looking at his best friend, Rhodey took stock of the bruises and cuts still visible and made him want to hunt down Rogers in order to give him a piece of his mind.

“How are you doing, Rhodey? How’s the physical therapy going?”

Pepper was concerned about Rhodey not just because he was Tony’s friend but because he was her friend too.

“I’ve made some progress and can stand while holding onto the walker they have me use.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

Pepper frowned as she took in Rhodey who didn’t look as happy as she’d imagine that he would be.

“Yeah, it is. I know I’ll get there one day.”

Standing up from the couch, she smiled at the men then headed into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets before pulling things out.

Back in the living room Tony and Rhodey looked at each other, confused.

“Uh, Pep? What are you doing in there?”

Tony started to rise from the couch when Pepper called out.

“Don’t you dare come in here, Tony Stark.”

With his eyes wide, he dropped back down onto the couch suddenly and Rhodey did his best to contain his laughter.

“Oh yeah. I’ve definitely missed having Pepper around.”

There was a witty remark on the tip of Tony’s tongue but as he looked in the direction of the kitchen, his face softened as a genuine and loving smile blossomed.

“Me too, Rhodey.”

The smile on Tony’s face caused Rhodey to smile warmly.

“I’m happy for you, Tones.”

“What do you mean?”

“What needs to be gone is gone but what makes you happy remains. Everything else is gonna work itself out.”

Before Tony could react to his words, Rhodey started rolling towards the kitchen.

‘”Hey! Pepper said we can’t go in there.”

Rhodey smirked.

“No, she said **_you_** can’t go in there. She didn’t say anything about me.”

Before an argument could break out, Pepper returned with three cups of hot chocolate.

“Back to your corners, boys or I’m going to have to separate you.”

Rhodey held a pillow in his hand then pretended to drop it when Tony looked his way but the moment Tony looked the other way, he launched the pillow and scored a hit when it hit Tony in the head.

“Hey! Pep, Rhodey threw a pillow at me.”

“And I’m sure you did something to deserve it.”

Tony pouted as Pepper shook her head fondly at him while Rhodey laughed.

Moving over to Rhodey, she held out a War Machine mug for him which he took then walked over to Tony and sat down next to him before handing over his own Iron Man mug.

Pepper took a sip out of her own brightly decorated mug with her name on it as she leaned into Tony’s side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Love you, Pep.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

Oh yes, this was something that she had missed but hadn’t expected to.

Now, if she could only knock some sense into Rogers and the others then everything would be perfect.


End file.
